


Answer through that silver lining

by uniparity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity
Summary: 在世界碎裂之際，Emet-Selch將他最重要的人託付給Hythlodaeus深愛著這兩位好朋友的他，無論如何都要遵守這個約定。[12/31] 更新至完結在所待時區跨年前終於完成了各位新年快樂！！[12/26] 更新了一下分級希望能在年底前肝完，坑不要拖過年，後面還有好多坑啊（
Relationships: Azem & Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emet-Selch追著Azem ♀  
> WOL/WOD無性別設定，無外觀描寫  
>   
> Hythlodaeus愛著這兩個人（認真意味，可自行避雷）  
>   
> 「我的願望和你相同。」  
> 經過了一萬兩千年依舊在守護那個約定  
> 

我很害怕。

我總是害怕去回想那時透過門縫所窺見的畫面，我早該有心理準備，當我見到Emet-Selch如狂風一般從研究室中衝出，顯得既惱怒又狼狽像一匹負傷的野獸，他的面容憔悴，下唇快被自己咬出血來。我甚至還來不及問怎麼了，只意識到胸口被重重捶了一下，他便拖著長袍迅速消失在迴廊盡頭。

我是來見他最後一面的，我很清楚。

但在那尚未闔上的門後是什麼？

門縫之後的光線源自一道剛運行不久的召喚術式，它邀請著我去揭開那份迷惑的真實謎底。

而那景象如此令人心碎。

「...Azem！」

她的靈魂原本具有無與倫比的美麗色澤，如今竟覆上一層不祥的陰霾，若是我細細查看，會發現她飽滿而完整的靈魂已經不復存在，她像是一朵被烈日曝曬許久的花，在枯萎盡頭依舊倔強地含笑注視我。

要是我抱得太過用力，那些花瓣將脆化為粉末消失光芒之中。

「太好了⋯我、我們還以為再也見不到妳⋯⋯」

「你沒有像Emet-Selch一樣被選上嗎？Hythlodaeus...」

我搖搖頭，她於是哀傷地笑了，在我懷中沈靜地閉上眼睛，好像此時發生在她身上那些可怕的事情，狂暴的以太將已經過分單薄的靈魂持續撕裂扯碎⋯⋯這種任何一個Amaurot市民都無法想像的末路，並沒有為她帶來太多痛苦。

「這樣他會很寂寞的，Emet-Selch...Hades...如果他身邊沒有你⋯⋯」

抱著如此破碎的她，令我差點忘記目前這座城⋯⋯或該說這個世界正面臨什麼情況。城市毀壞、文明崩解，委員會的眾人依舊嘗試要讓一切恢復正常。用恢復一詞還不夠精確，他們想讓曾經歲月靜好的日常再度「回歸」，Emet-Selch身為委員會的一員，已經付出了最大努力。

然後⋯⋯他們束手無策，時間並非站在Amaurot這方，世界終焉若是無法避免，他們必須先撤退到連「存在」此一概念都尚未成形的更高次元。

「妳為什麼不跟他走呢？Lahabrea早就沒有生妳的氣了，Hades會修好妳的...Hades…」

「Hyth…」雖然虛弱但她嚴厲地打斷了我「怎麼說得好像我是腦筋壞掉的瘋子？連你也這麼想嗎？」

我如石像一般凍結了，胸口宛如壓著一顆大石，將衝撞我腦門的思緒以愧疚緊緊地鎖於無聲。

不是這樣的，Azem，我真正想說的是⋯⋯

她的肩膀顫動了一下，或許她想舉起手卻虛弱到無力這麼做。

「我開玩笑的，嘿⋯⋯別哭啊，Hyth。」感受到我的眼淚掉落在她的臉頰上，閉著雙眼的她開口輕聲安撫我。「我的理由跟我當初拒絕召喚Zordiak一樣，我並不後悔。」  
「想一點開心的事情吧，最後的時光哭喪著臉不覺得很浪費嗎？想一點⋯⋯我們小時候的事⋯⋯」

我貼近她的臉龐，Azem的鼻息越來越緩慢，但是依舊溫暖。那溫度就像夏日午後從樹蔭間悄悄溜到我們眼瞼上的陽光，有一點溫熱又有一點搔癢，我似乎真的回到了那年夏天，那個我們三人在田野間笑得如此燦爛的夏天。

「你現在的以太好溫暖。」

我笑了笑，讓她在方萌芽的青翠草地上躺下——這是我的創造魔法。

的確創造一個美好夢境的條件都湊齊了。

**假使要遁入永眠的話。**

  
  


* * *

「Hyth…快醒醒，Hythlodaeus!」

有隻手正搔著我的鼻頭，我於是忍不住打了個小小的噴嚏，眼前的那個人見狀趕緊豎起手指，示意我安靜下來。

「我睡著了？」一側臉頰沾有冰涼的露水，另一側則被陽光烘的暖呼呼的，我望著同樣是側躺在草地上的她，小聲地問道。

「對呀，Hades也是。」她指了指身後，她黑色的衣襬正被一只白皙的手抓著，吹拂過田野的風與她身後那人的呼吸同調。  
「過來一點，我告訴你一個秘密。」

我好奇地將耳朵向她貼近， _ 再靠近些啊 _ ，她無聲地對我指示，究竟是什麼事情不能被Hades知道？她眼瞳中閃爍的鬼靈精怪，比星子還更為耀眼，我總是注視著、跟隨著、自願成為那些神奇計劃的一部分。

「其實啊，Hyth...」

一陣刺痛突然從我耳垂傳來，我摀住耳朵，一臉不諒解地瞪著那個人。而她強忍著笑意，一面搖頭一面用手指敲打我胸膛的得意模樣，讓我決定這次絕對要狠下心來對她發脾氣了。

「對不起啦，這次是真的，我有事情要告訴你——」

她眨眨眼，於是我又聽話地將耳朵湊了過去，假使再被騙也是我心甘情願吧，但這回她並沒有食言捉弄我，那個人的耳語於我心中激起了一陣漣漪， _ 這的確是個天大的秘密 _ 。

「恭喜妳⋯⋯！」其實一開始除了因欣喜而揚起的嘴角外，我什麼話也說不出來，只是呆呆地張大了嘴巴，望著她的笑容被陽光鮮明地打亮。最後的最後，我終於吐出了這麼一句祝賀——在她認真目光的提醒下自然是無聲的，而她伸出手臂向我索取一個擁抱。  
「這是妳一直以來想要的，對吧？」

聽到我的輕聲提問，那個人滿足地點點頭，和煦微風帶來清新的青草味還有她身上的花香，我閉上眼睛，想讓胸口正劇烈跳動的心臟稍微平緩。

「妳應該知道一旦告訴Hythlodaeus，就相當於告訴我了。」有雙手從那個人身後扣住了她的腰際，銀髮少年的語調聽起來有些吃味「但我還是寧可聽妳親口跟我說。」

銀鈴般的笑聲於田園間響起，少年對她好似在看待某種可愛小動物的反應，顯得不怎麼滿意，原本輕輕環繞著的雙手開始在她身上搔癢了起來，那個人於是發出一聲驚呼。

「停下來⋯⋯啊哈哈！Hades!」

「等你老實一點再說！」

她對我投以求助的目光，很快的那柔弱的眼神（我總是想，那肯定是裝出來的）又被一閃而過的黠慧光芒取代——在她意識到我沒有要介入他們兩人之後。

「嘿呀——！」她迅速抓住銀髮少年的一隻手臂，翻過身將對方重重地摔了出去。

我的心臟幾乎漏了一拍，趕緊將土壤中的以太調和聚集，讓Hades恰好落在一張布滿白色絨毛的軟墊上。伴隨著Hades的怒吼，那個人拔腿跑入離我們不遠的花田之中。

「Hythlodaeus，幫幫我！」她高聲喊道，我立刻拉住Hades的長袍，讓原本想衝出去的銀髮少年再度栽在軟綿綿的墊子上。

「你到底是站在哪一邊的？Hyth!」  
白色面具之下那雙眼睛正惡狠狠地瞪著我，我於是笑吟吟地鬆開了原本按住他肩膀的雙手。

「看哪一邊的提議比較有趣囉。」我這麼說，其實也不是什麼違心之論。

_ 之後再找你算帳 _ ，對我使了這樣一個眼色，少年轉身狂奔遁入那個人隱身其中的花田。我於陽光之下撩起袖子，感受微風將原野上各種生物的以太帶向地平，那些溫暖的能量輕輕拂過我的肌膚。

直到花田那一側不再傳來嬉鬧呼喊的聲音，我才緩步走向我的朋友們，這個時節的向日葵已經長得比人高出不少，巴掌大的花心一只只正對逐漸西落的夕陽。我感覺她們全盯著我，監督我有些膽怯的步伐，催促我撥開眼前的花莖，去正視那道光亮縫隙之後的景色。

我將會發現什麼？我問著自己，我忐忑地問著自己。

隨手摘了一朵開的特別大的向日葵，我跨過一攤泥濘，站到Hades的身後。他正面對情緒看起來頗為激動的那個人，兩人似乎剛有一陣口角。

「你懂得很多事情，但不等於所有事情。」那個人說著，少年只是緊握著雙拳不發一語「我會證明你是錯的！」

不給銀髮少年任何反應的機會，她立刻衝進背後茂密的向日葵花叢間。

「Hades...」

「只是被委員會召見？！」銀髮少年轉身向我發難，那壓抑的怒氣幾乎要具現為得以燎原的烈火「明眼人都知道這個時間點是為了什麼！Emet-selch才向市民公開Azem的下落了，你懂嗎？她有一天也會——」

「你想要鏈住她。」

「不要講得那麼難聽⋯⋯總是有辦法的，拒絕委員會的提名也不是沒有前例⋯⋯」

少年在沈吟之中不自覺地彎下身，像是要陷入一團無人可及的黑暗氣息中。我趕緊拍了拍他的背，逼他挺起胸來，順道把那朵向日葵塞到他手裡。

「這是幹什麼？」語調依舊帶著滿滿的煩躁，銀髮少年還是沒從那個鑽牛角尖的情緒中解放出來。

「找時間跟她聊聊吧，口氣好一點。」我認真地盯著他，一直到他無奈但肯定地點了點頭，我才露出笑容。

「唉⋯⋯」少年深深地嘆了口氣，若有所思地把玩起手上的花朵「你聽過這個說法嗎？Azem一席的提名之所以由Emet-selch負責，是因為他能辨認出那些過去曾走在相同道路上的靈魂。在我看來這根本是個詛咒，他們不想讓其他靈魂過上那樣的日子，那些冒險者於輪迴中也無法歇息，為我們一而再、再而三⋯⋯」

「你看到她也有一樣的資質？」

「我不知道⋯⋯」他咬緊了下唇，略為掙扎地說著「我看得到她靈魂的本質，非常耀眼，非常⋯⋯你也知道的，你看出去的世界應該跟我一樣。但是關於人們的前生今世，只有Emet-selch和他的同僚才能接觸那些知識。」

我點點頭，思考是該先提醒一聲太陽就快下山了，或是讓銀髮少年再沈澱一下情緒。

「那你又是怎麼想的？」

「嗯？」面對銀髮少年的提問，我準備平靜地回應他，告訴他我支持那個人的決定，只要那是她想要的⋯⋯

「你是怎麼安排自己的未來，你有任何想法嗎？」

那時的我應該是愣住了，Hades不是一個會準備驚喜的人，他從來不是。但他卻從袍中抓出一把鑰匙扔到我手上，另一把相同模樣的鑰匙在夕陽映照下閃閃發光，他看似很享受我摸不著頭緒的表情。

「我想要搬出來和你們一起住，就我們三個。」

「呵呵⋯⋯這不太像你的風格啊，要是我拒絕了怎麼辦？」

「你不會拒絕的，我知道。」

好吧，還是那個無所不知的Hades，我甘拜下風。

那個人最終沒有接受Hades的勸說，在她與委員會成員會面後沒多久，Azem一席的任命就傳遍了整座城。雖說我心底也想在她正式以Azem的身份出任務前，與她見上一面，可那陣子我自己的生活也過得有些紊亂。

所以當我見到她在創造物管理局外頭徘徊時，我感覺命運在冥冥之中眷顧著我。

「Hythlodaeus!」她抱著一袋行李，又是那副想到了什麼計畫而想找我加入的興奮表情。

「Azem。」第一次用這個職稱呼喚她，那短短幾個音節在我唇間留下複雜的餘味「這麼快就要出第一次任務了？」

那個人搖搖頭，向我靠近的過程裡還不時左顧右盼。

「我今天能跟你回家嗎？」她沒頭沒尾地拋出這一句。

「嗯，我沒什麼問題，但我可以問發生了什麼事嗎？」

「就是⋯⋯」從她的眼中我看到些許為難「最近Hades每天早上都在我家門口堵我，明天我就要出城去處理前任所留下的紀錄了，實在不想再節外生枝。」

「瞭解了。」我忍住笑意，故作雲淡風清地說道「我當然很歡迎你來我家，但你知道我已經搬去和Hades當室友了嗎？」

那個人錯愕的表情堪稱經典。

我後來才知道，Hades去找那個人只是為了提出要她搬來與我們同住的邀約，他不是那麼自討無趣的男人，會企圖扭轉連委員會都已正式公開的授命。那個人卻躲著她心目中冥頑不靈的Hades，連讓對方多解釋幾句的機會也沒有。

當晚我回到公寓時，他們兩人早已在餐桌前小酌，那個人舉起半滿的酒杯，微醺地問我剛才與委員會的會面如何，Lahabrea有沒有欺負我云云。

「就是很普通的會談，希望了解我們這些年輕人對創造物管理局的遠見。」

我這麼回應，而那個人單純地相信了，只有Hades用他銳利的雙眼直直地盯著我，像要看進我靈魂的深處。

是的，親愛的Hades，我撒了謊。

在我的這一輩子，也許我會撒更多謊，基於善意、基於愧疚、基於我的私心。

「你真的不多花點時間考慮嗎？」

於十四人委員會的會議室中，他們聽完我的論證後，有大部分成員都被說服，另一部份則是認可我對目前工作內容的熱情，願意尊重我的意願。

然而Lahabrea還是在我臨走前多問了這麼一句。

如果可以選擇，我不願意成為冥界的守望者，於生者的世界眺望一條條靈魂回歸以太之流，我不願意⋯⋯當那個宣布她的末路的人。

我想留在現在的位置上，支持她、幫助她做好準備，讓她面對任何挑戰都能活下去。

「不了，我相信Hades能做得比我更好，作為Emet-selch。」

我是一個自私的人。

我將這樣的痛苦轉交給了Hades。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12/5]  
> 章節敘事更新，先前版本為棄稿

黑暗如潮水般無邊無際的開展，他拖著黑色長袍行走在那些波浪的尖端上，輕盈如羽毛，沒有踏壞任何一只深邃的浪花。

唯一的光源在他不遠處，隨波蕩漾，那裡有一顆一顆小星星灑落，照耀著半片夜空，他認得這景象，是他在故鄉城外的原野中抬頭仰望的銀河，乳白色的光暈既神秘又迷離，那時的他啞然凝視夜空中無可計數的燦爛星子，握緊了那個帶他見識這一切的人的手。

那是很久很久以前的事了，而今夜他依舊是隻身一人，不論歲月流轉，身旁有多少人來了又走，能夠記憶那些遙遠之事的同伴，早已隨以太之流而去。  
但他仍然在這裡，在這片黑暗中回憶自己過往的模樣， _ 沒有什麼比得上那時候的美好 _ ，再也沒有事物能讓自己動搖，他低語道，那些星子也為之應合閃爍。

那道銀河的源頭，是漂浮在黑暗水體之中的英雄，左手腕開著一道淺淺的傷口，細小的光子從那傷痕游離而出，數以萬計，在水面之下流淌成一道銀河。  
這時他注意到自己並非行走在水面上，他是天使，來自天上，為英雄帶來無可逃避的殘忍真實，腳下的天空深黑如鏡面，映照出另一道雙生的銀河，蝕刻著他的記憶。

他於是反轉了自己的身軀，低頭俯視僅有臉龐至鎖骨部位還勉強露在黑水之上的英雄。

「真是令人敬佩。」他伸手觸碰英雄的臉頰，目光中似有幾分憐愛「居然還沒有完全沈下去，還在堅持著嗎？」

英雄緊閉著雙眼，當手指經過鼻翼時他可以感知到對方緩慢的呼吸，鎖骨附近的肌膚也輕輕地起伏。

「如果沈下去了，會怎麼樣？」英雄問著，睜開了美麗的雙眸，但在這黑暗之中他沒能見到那懷念的光。

「等你完全沉下去，轉換就完成了。」他譏笑著，一面用指緣劃過英雄的側頸，手套上尖刺的裝飾引得英雄皺起眉頭。  
「你會成為最強大的食罪靈，飽含第一世界所有失序的光，你是他們過去的希望，如今轉換為絕望，你是恐懼本身，是無可抵擋的災厄，你就是神明⋯⋯」  
他的語調帶著強大的渲染力，充滿張力與衝突，這份完美與其說是由無數次的練習而來，倒不如說源自他此刻逐步逼近的瘋狂。  
他知道這是屬於自己的最後一場戲，即使玉石俱焚也要令其成功落幕。

「讓我們想像看看吧，那個美好的畫面，當你迷失自我，只剩下原始的願望，同時又追逐著甜美的以太⋯⋯你會去哪裏？像是現在就快成為食罪靈的你，還能保留的唯一渴望是什麼？」

「⋯⋯去保護我的朋友們。」

「是呀！理所當然！多麼高尚、多麼單純⋯⋯無可救藥。」他的高亢語氣在最後一刻嫌棄了起來「你最終什麼事也無法達成，歷史上那些前仆後繼的英雄⋯⋯都擁有同樣的詛咒，你們學不來、學不乖，在我們掌中成為破舊的棋子然後死去吧，希望還有什麼人能記得你， **在百年之後** 。」

英雄的眼瞳爆發出了怒火，其右掌在剎那間竄出水面，緊緊抓住正撫摸自己臉頰的那隻手腕。Emet-Selch不為所動，僅是檢視英雄已被這片黑暗所染指的軀體，黑亮的液體緩慢地自英雄的手臂滑落，顯露出怪物般慘白的肌膚。

「我的朋友們 **不會** 放棄。」英雄咬牙切齒地說道「所以我也不會，Emet-Selch。」  
語畢，英雄奮力握住Emet-Selch的手腕，嘗試以此為支點將身軀往上抬起。然而這僅是徒勞無功，英雄身下的星辰太過沈重，一道道光跡不斷拉扯著。

Emet-Selch莞爾一笑，他褪去了另一隻手的手套，輕拍起英雄的手背。原來食罪靈慘白的肌膚底下依舊能有體溫傳來，他有些吃驚，但也感懷起不可追的過往。

「至少我兌現了與你的諾言，大英雄。回報你獨自前來的勇氣，我讓你保有尊嚴地轉換，不是在你朋友們憐憫的、恐怖的目光之下，我讓你無痛而慈悲地⋯⋯」

聽聞此言，英雄抓著他手腕的力道漸漸轉弱，略為張開的雙唇似乎欲言又止。

這勾起了他的興趣，在他眼中的這位大英雄，總是直來直往藏不住一點想法。

「你想說什麼？ 事到如今還有什麼好顧慮的？」

「你曾經說過⋯⋯以前的事情。」英雄望著頭頂上那道反照的銀河，神情顯得有些悵然「說那是個美麗而富饒的世界，所有人都溫柔地為其他人付出。」  
「你也曾經是個溫柔的人吧？」

「這不關你的事。」他斬釘截鐵地打斷，然而英雄閉上眼，選擇忽略他越漸僵硬的表情。

「真是可惜，要是在那個時候，我們應該會是好朋⋯⋯」

_不可以_ ，為了阻止對方繼續說下去，他伸手緊緊掐住英雄的脖子，英雄睜大了眼睛猛烈掙扎著，激起的水花讓緩慢流動的銀河分崩離析。他望著那對眼瞳中來自過去的鬼火，逐漸變得黯淡，直至熄滅，原本抓著他手腕的右臂也無力地垂下，他終於鬆開雙手，大口喘著氣，望著英雄僵直的身軀自然沈到水面之下，原本黑暗的水體瞬間轉為亮白。

被那陣光所吸引的他瞇起了眼，彎腰往水下將某個物體撈起，那不是第一世界的絕望最終孕育出的食罪靈，也不是方才仍在生死關頭掙扎的英雄，他懷中抱著『那個人』，與他的記憶如出一徹，一襲白色裙裝吸納了黑夜裡的點點星光。

「已經夠了，Emet-Selch。」

他的凝視被外來的堅決嗓音所打斷，隨著腳步聲逼近，這片無邊無際的黑暗也隨之顫動，最後碎裂為無數顆水晶。

「到了最後關頭，你不能迷失自我。」

我緩步走向他，在議事堂之中與他面對面，就像從前於眾人目光包圍下彼此各執論點，針鋒相對。然而現在的他與我的身形相比矮小了不少，低頭跪抱著那個人的幻影，他看起來更像一名做錯事的青少年靜待長輩的責難。

「你不該在這裡。」他怨恨地說，站起身的同時他懷中Azem的幻影也化為純粹的以太。

「我以為⋯⋯」我在他面前蹲下，直視他未配戴面具，也少了我昔日好友那股從容氣質的臉龐「我們能在一萬兩千年後重逢，有其特殊意義。」

「你到底想要說什麼？」他金色的眼珠似有低調的怒火在醞釀「容我提醒你，Hythlodaeus，你和這座城的其他人沒什麼不同，只是我多給你了一些自由，就覺得自己是完整的存在，可以挑戰我？」

我笑著，選擇不去戳破他的矛盾之處。

「就算是這樣，就算我只是你記憶的投影，我也自願擔任你的良知。」

Emet-Selch放聲大笑，而我只靜靜地等待，直到最後一道回音於議事堂內消散，我輕輕一劃將以太凝聚成型，塞進他的手中。   
  


「你還記得你對我說過的話嗎？你託付給我的，關於Azem的要求。」

他注視著手中方被創造出來的向日葵，嘴角抽動了一下。

「那個你看起來一臉預期要被我給殺了的下午？」

從容的語氣，且滿載挖苦與嘲諷，我認識的那個Hades終於又回來了。


	3. Chapter 3

對Hades來說，我們之間故事的錨點確立於那個午後，但是對我而言最有意義的一幕，得回溯至同一個早晨。

我望著她的睡容，望著她小麥色的臉頰上因日曬而產生的雀斑，這在Amaurot居民之中極為不尋常。那個人穿著一襲簡約的無袖白裙，沒有配戴面具，沒有身穿整齊的黑色長袍，大辣辣地躺在我們家公寓的沙發上，胸口沈穩而緩慢地上下起伏著。我試著讓自己的步伐一個接一個，踏在她規律的呼吸節拍之上，輕巧平靜地靠近沙發，我還不想叫醒她，那時候的我心裡只單純這麼想。  
肩膀裸露的部分有些龜裂及紅腫，這也是另一個對普通Amaurot市民來說匪夷所思的症狀，城裡的醫生大概只從書上讀過，卻從沒見過誰真的曬傷。我們被用思想與智識所編織的長袍包裹著，不曾親自見識帽兜之外的世界，而Azem，委員會中最獨特的第十四席，她扛下了為我們紀錄這世界真實面貌的重任，那個人是我們最可靠的眼。

我在客廳的沙發旁蹲了下來，注視她美麗的眼睫毛，忍不住想起我們三人年幼的時候，在城外的原野上追逐嬉鬧的光景，那吹過田園上的風總是帶有不知名香草的味道，伴我們在巨木的樹蔭底下入眠。他們兩人會玩一種遊戲，閉著眼睛去猜測下一隻從草叢裡竄出的動物是什麼，那個人的聽覺十分敏銳，只要風聲沒有掩蓋過太多動靜，幾乎是百發百中，另一方面Hades...他有時候會用自己對以太的高超感知作弊，無論最後誰輸誰贏，這兩人都少不了一陣拌嘴。

但對我來說，能握著他們兩人的手在青翠草地上慵懶入眠，就已經足夠。

我曾經想過，當我們經歷歲月的試煉，成為優秀的Amaurot市民，一個完美而不朽的個體。如果我們都是 _ 完整 _ 的，為什麼人們依舊在永恆的時光中尋找伴侶，讓單一存在佔據自身的思緒與視野。我問著自己所謂相愛是什麼？那些操作型定義是否又適用於我⋯⋯或許在心中某個陰暗而潮濕的角落，自私的我正對時光之神許願道：『我希望這一切靜止不動。』

「為什麼呢？Azem...」我低語著，放任自己與她的鼻息越漸靠近。

突然一個直拳就朝我臉上灌來。

「噢！」  
雖然即時躲過了Azem的拳，我也跌坐到地板上，姿勢顯得滑稽又狼狽。

「Hyth...Hythlodaeus?!」這下那個人完全醒來了，她迅速坐起身來盯著我的臉看，深怕不小心弄傷了我。  
「不好意思，我以為是又在睡夢中被敵人襲擊⋯⋯」

「你在城外的時候會遇到這種事？！」

Azem淘氣地眨眨眼，暗示我別再深究這個話題了，她伸手拉起我的身子，讓我坐到她剛讓出的半邊沙發上。

「你有一點沒精神呢。」用手指輕握著我的手腕，那個人突然這麼說。

「我可能⋯⋯昨晚沒有睡好。」

「Hades說你最近總是在創造物管理局加班，你該不會早上才回到家吧？」

我不置可否，思考要用什麼話題將Azem的注意力輕輕帶過，此時我的目光接觸到了餐桌上的一只大布袋。  
  


「那是你帶回來的嗎？」我問著。

「喔！對呀！你吃早餐了嗎？要不如我來做給你吃吧！」見到我搖頭，Azem興奮地從沙發上跳起，接連從布袋中拿出好幾種我沒見過的蔬果，以及一顆直徑有巴掌那麼大的蛋。  
她來到火爐前點起了明火，一面哼著輕快的旋律，一面將那些蔬果丟進水盆之中。  
  


「我也來幫忙吧。」我站到她身後，輕聲說道，那個人此時正撩起頭髮準備要將頸後的長髮盤起，她對我回以一個溫暖的微笑。

「那就麻煩你把這些全部洗好切丁囉。」

我仔細地將水盆中五顏六色的蔬果刷洗乾淨，將它們置於砧板上後，心中突然浮現一個疑問。

「所以『切丁』要切多大塊呢？」

「都可以啦，看你想吃多大塊囉。」她盯著手中的平底鍋，隨興地回應我，燒燙的金屬之上已經傳來油脂加熱的香氣，似乎迫不及待地，她舔了自己的下唇，之後把一整碗蛋液均勻地傾倒至平底鍋中。

「有時候我會覺得，用創作魔法更省事啊。」緩慢地為蔬果切丁的我，這麼對Azem說。

「也許對你們來說料理只是一種成品，但對我來說，最重要的是『過程』。」

「這邊的你們，是指我跟Hades?」

「是呀。」

黃澄澄的蛋液逐漸凝固，我見到Azem用一種（同樣充滿異國情調的）棍狀道具讓煎熟的蛋像是張輕薄的色紙巧妙地折疊起，香氣逼人又看起來吹彈可破。

「Hades有時候也會做些料理，我想他是跟你學的。」

「是嗎？那太好了。」

煎蛋完成之後，剩下的部分沒什麼技術要求，我在那個人的指導下將蔬果翻炒了一番，再配上胡椒與鹽，熱騰騰的早餐便準備上桌。  
見到她享用早餐時滿足的表情，我想那個『過程』的確讓料理變得更好吃了吧。只可惜我當時被其他心緒盤據，沒能細細體會自己手作料理的獨特美味。  
  


「Azem⋯⋯有件事我想問問你。」聽到我的話，那個人有些迷惑地放下刀叉。  
「你和Hades什麼時候開始交往的？」

她臉上迷惑的表情沒有散去，接著無聲地『啊』了一聲。但是那倏忽而逝的害臊神情，並沒有逃過我的眼睛。

「你昨天⋯⋯不是在研究室過夜的？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

Azem的表情此時顯得有點抱歉，我則是躲在自己的面具之後，等待她回應我上個問題的答案。  
  


「Hades跟我⋯⋯並沒有約定好交往什麼的，有些事情好像自然而然就發生了。」

是嗎，原來那傢伙是這樣的風格。  
我把最後一口煎蛋放到嘴裡，也許是已經涼掉的關係，感覺它沒有那麼美味了。

「呵呵⋯⋯這下我大概得搬出去了吧。」我喃喃自語著。

那個人不解地歪了歪頭，我忍不住笑了，站起身主動將餐桌上的碗盤收拾起來。

「我們辛勞的Emet-Selch現在正為了委員會認真工作吧，你呢？Azem，今天沒有什麼要做的？」

「我正想問你呢，Hyth。」語調中又充滿了活力，好像方才客廳中的低氣壓從來不存在「你今天不用去創造物管理局？」

「為了你報告中未知的『獸』，我己經加班好一陣子了，今天剛好是我難得的休假。」我似乎撒了一個謊，但無論我有沒有見到Azem，今天我都不想再踏進研究室的大門。  
  


「既然如此我們去野餐吧！」

又是那一副想到了什麼必須去做，並且希望我也加入的一號表情。我點點頭，已經變成我的習慣了，這樣子就能讓她開心很久很久，我至今還沒有當場拒絕過。  
Azem抓起了地上的竹籃，開始用創造魔法將三明治、果汁、小糕點等等塞進籃子之中。  
  


「這個時候就想用創造魔法了？」

「趕時間的時候方便很多啊。」她對我扮了個鬼臉，然後變出一張野餐用的方巾「成為Emet-Selch之後，他變得好忙啊，我有時候都會想起我們在花田裡野餐的往事。」

「人總是會長大的。」  
我把手放上裝滿食物的野餐籃，溫柔地將那個人的手從上頭移開，並且提起了籃子。

「嗯⋯⋯也許吧。」  
也許吧，那個人又低語了一遍，她的眼瞳在此時又閃爍出絢麗的光芒，不像是被我說服的樣子。   
  


也許，也許經過悠久的時光之後，最不會改變的，在我們三人之中是你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊大部分光呆都燒得一手好菜，所以我想Azem也是（


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕假期，來更新一點甜的

「怎麼會⋯⋯」她帶著哀傷的神色問著我，似乎也是問著自己，能否為眼前的一切做出什麼改變。

「那片無邊無際的花田，還有那棵大樹，為什麼都不見了？」

我們站在乾涸的黃土之上，Amaurot的夏天並不酷熱，反而是萬物生長最為繁盛的時節，富饒的耕地結出成串的果實，和煦的微風漫步過茂密的草地。但那個印象和眼前的景色毫不相關，我走近Azem身邊，拍了拍她的肩，和她一同眺望這片蔓延至地平遠方，宛如惡疾一般的荒蕪。  
  


「在你送回關於未知之『獸』的報告後不久，我們注意到原本穩定的以太之流開始出現擾動，這些變化逐步影響Amaurot四周的地貌，其中又以東南方的衰退最為嚴重。」

「那是糧食的生產區⋯⋯」

「是的，當這個議題在市民會議上付諸討論時，這片花田的管理者自願將此處的以太引流至Amaurot東南方。」

「⋯⋯於是這塊土地再也長不出任何東西。」  
她回應道，而我點點頭。

  
Azem的眼神充滿失落，低垂的目光似在弔唁已不可復追的往日光景，隨之而來的沈默比我所預期的更久，我不清楚此時她是深深地陷入了思緒，企圖找尋得以兩全其美的解法，還是正等待我做出下一步行動。  
有些時候，我追不上她的心緒，不久前我們才興致高昂地，像疾風般跑過Amaurot最繁華的街道，直朝城門而去。她未被面具遮掩住的美麗臉蛋，吸引了路上不少行人的目光。體面的Amaurot市民並不會在他人背後竊竊私語，他們只對這反常的景象驚嘆道：看呀，那個外地女子身上穿的白色衣裳真是特別！而那位跟在她身旁的Amaurot市民又是誰呢？  
對於Azem磁吸而來的驚艷目光，我並不特別在意，或許我和那些好奇的路人無異，不自覺地為她的風采所吸引。注視著她在陽光下奔跑而散發光芒的側臉與迎風飄起的長髮，我的心底浮現一股充實的滿足感。

Emet-Selch曾經在會議結束後私下問我，為何我總是隨興地、甚至『刻意和他作對地』順著Azem的意。  
我以為這個問題的答案，是如此顯而易見。  
  


「Azem。」我在她耳邊輕喚，而自沈思中突然被喚回的她，藍色的眼珠裡透著驚訝與迷惑。我摸摸她的頭，順道將她微捲的前髮弄得更亂了一些——並且來得及在她出聲抗議前停手，逕自蹲下身來檢視龜裂的地面。

「我在創造物管理局時，有時會向天賦異稟的學徒們傳授我的獨門訣竅。」  
這塊土地的以太並非完全枯竭，導流工程只改變了地表附近的能量流動，在黃土之下，植物的根無法觸及的深處，必定還有旺盛的生命泉源蟄伏。我瞇起眼睛，見到腳底下有隱微光芒富有韻律地耀動，只要能確認此事就已足夠。  
「大型的、複雜的創造魔法，最重要的關鍵不在其形體，鮮明的想像力是所有創造物的基礎，但若是要企及創造魔法的極限，比方說重現一段記憶⋯⋯」  
我的語尾逐漸減弱，消失在行走過這片黃土的風中，撲面而來的燥熱空氣卻隨之改變，一股沁涼的，自植物的嫩莖蒸散出的濕氣，輕拂過我與她為烈日照射所泛紅的臉頰。萌芽的花莖包圍住我們，以驚人的速率抽高、成長、開苞、綻放，蔓延為無邊無際的金黃色花海。

**這是我的記憶，這是我的靈魂，是我的創造魔法。**

「⋯⋯秘訣是什麼？」她的目光牢牢釘在離自己最近的那朵向日葵，入迷而驚艷地，Azem輕聲問著我。

「去深究那個『概念』在靈魂深處所構築的意義，回憶它、感受它、最後得以創造。」

茂盛的向日葵尚未停止生長，她們持續往天空延伸，直到頭部因花朵的重量微微垂下。金黃色花瓣間灑落而下的陽光不再灼熱，它混雜著一股清香，混雜著一股我所熟悉的氣味。

「那麼『向日葵』對你來說代表什麼呢？」

當她這麼問時，清澈的藍色眼珠直直地盯著我，不像Hades那雙銳利到能夠看破我所有偽裝的眼瞳，Azem是一屏無瑕的湛藍湖面，用她直率而單純的心靈映照著我。

於是我也只能毫無保留。

「⋯⋯注視著你。」我用僅略高於耳語的音量說著，並且不自覺地低下頭「向日葵，總是注視著『你』，向日葵，代表沈默的愛。」

Azem身上那件白色裙裝的衣襬進入了我低垂的視線，她伸出手捧起我的臉，讓我的白色面具正對著她。

「Azem，我⋯⋯」

她搖搖頭，掙扎著才爬到嘴邊的那些字句，又全部給吞了下去。

「我知道的，Hyth。」她將我的面具取下，掂起腳輕輕地貼近了我的額頭「我和Hades都知道。」

Amaurot的夏天，在我記憶之中，總是要搭配一片無邊無際的向日葵花海，尚在探索未來的少年少女於花徑間嬉戲著。大多數時候，我是個旁觀者，注視著他們，注視我心愛的那一雙雙眼眸。五彩繽紛的靈魂於我眼前奔跑過，終於我察覺到，每個夏天的風裡都有同樣的味道。

我吸吮她身上的花香，如此貪婪，但她只是微笑著，用帶有薄繭卻溫暖的手指拂過我耳際的髮絲。我躺在微濕的土壤上，由下而上仰望她，Azem輕咬著自己下唇，那光景很令人陶醉。在向日葵包圍下，Azem逆光的身影似乎也散發出金黃色光芒，那一瞬間我感覺擁有自己所渴望的一切，又感覺目前的腦袋只容得下一片空白。

我朝她伸出雙手，而她亦溫柔地回應，與我十指交扣。

**她是我的太陽** 。


	5. Chapter 5

當我自午寐中醒來，晚霞已經染紅了西半側的天空，Amaurot的燈火在花田的盡頭若隱若現。我見到她披著一襲黑袍，注視著東南方剛升起的白色亮星，手中懷抱屬於委員會的紅色面具揣於胸前。

_ 我們回去吧 _ ，她對我說。

自那片花田甦醒之後的時光，宛若絲質一般滑順，Azem牽著我的手，走過被群星照耀的田野。當我回憶的時候，有時我問著自己那光景是不是幻影，因為她總是不在我們身邊，在更為遼闊的世界闖蕩著。又或許我們才是屬於她的幻影，在記憶的一角微微閃爍，最終被時光的黑潮淹沒。  
直至那最終之日，在Emet-Selch把身後的一切交付給我，要我推開那道通往真實的門扉。  
  


我很害怕。  
那恐懼與哀傷皆真實無比，沒有任何幻影能比擬，當我望著她在我的懷裡凋謝，而我所熟知的一切跟隨Emet-Selch遠去的步伐遁入永眠。

你知道吧， _ 這或許就是一個詛咒 _ ，他曾經對我這麼說。

公寓的客廳由溫暖的水晶燈柱點亮，我倆踏入家門時，並沒有察覺到任何違和之處。她從自己的髮尾拉出了一片向日葵的金黃花瓣，我對她回以一個微笑，催促她去浴室裡梳洗一番。  
我握住自己房間的門把，金屬的涼爽觸感終於讓我完全冷靜下來，於是乎意識到我跨入家門第一刻早該辨識出的訊號。  
那盞水晶燈，是誰刻意打開的呢？

「我們得談談。」

他的低沈嗓音既聽不出憤怒，也稱不上具有攻擊性，卻讓我在推開房門時從頭到腳打了一個寒顫。Hades坐在我書桌前的木椅上，翹著二郎腿，刻意擺出一副愜意的模樣，他微微上揚的嘴角有一些僵硬，似乎已在我房中恭候多時，並且為了這一刻排練過許多許多次。我緊盯著他面具後瞇成一條線的眼睛，從那其中沒能讀出太多關於他心緒的訊息，但是『以太』是不會說謊的，Hades和我都深知肚明，於是乎他此時刻意展現的這些表演，都只是讓我覺得更加不自在。

或許那就是他的目的嗎？

我在床緣坐了下來，對袍子上的葉片與塵土稍作清理，又重新注視他那雙銳利到令我難以招架的眼眸。

「日理萬機的Emet-Selch居然能準時下班，真是難得的光景，又是什麼風把你吹到我房間裡的⋯⋯？」  
聽見我到最後都沒能堅持住自信的語尾，Hades搖搖頭，手指輕扶他猩紅面具的邊緣，深深嘆了口氣。

「Azem呢？」他問道。

「在浴室梳洗。」我知道這時候我沒有撒謊的餘地。

他的嘴角抽搐了一下，神情像是證實了什麼難以接受的猜想那般苦澀，我感覺自己的心臟在這陣沈默中越來越不受控，終於在瀕臨爆炸的前夕他開了口。

「Hythlodaeus…...」

「我會搬出去。」打斷他的話我搶先說道「我也可以永遠消失在你面前，如果你要求的話。」

Hades冷哼了一聲，在那之後卻逕自笑了起來，好像我方才說的是什麼相當新奇的玩笑話。

我發覺自己對這一切不知所措。

「消失在我面前？那Azem呢？」他的眼珠又恢復了平時的沈著，在提起手指對向我時，還添上了一層憐憫「我想你連提都不敢跟她提吧？我們不是都拿她沒轍嗎？」

「我不是拿她沒轍，我是覺得與其吵架不如先順著她的意⋯⋯」

「那是一樣的意思。」

被Hades這麼一點破，我尷尬地笑了，雖然說我心底還有些許願望不曾對他們分享過，但Hades的確沒說錯。

「別會錯意了，Azem難道沒有告訴你嗎？我們打從一開始就知道。」他在木椅上的坐姿此時看起來顯得放鬆許多，金色眼眸散發出的光芒⋯⋯在我眼中總是有種強大的魔力，無論多少層的偽裝與假象，都無法隱瞞過他的心思「既然你決定對Azem坦白了，我覺得也是時候⋯⋯得拜託你一件事。」

「什麼事情？」

Hades的表情瞬間變得嚴肅，那是他身為Emet-Selch在議事堂以及辯論會上，我都未曾見識過的專注神色。見到他這副模樣，我也不自覺緊繃了起來，認真地傾聽他所要託付給我的任務。

「我希望你在我力有未逮的時刻，代替我保護她。」

「⋯⋯她不需要人保護，她自己就相當強大。」我忍不住反駁。

「對，但她同時也少根筋不是嗎？你不也是用自己的方法守護著她？」

他又擺出一副『別以為我不知道』的表情，我只得攤開雙手，放棄任何辯解的機會。

「我要你答應我⋯⋯」Hades的語氣變得更為深沈，甚至有些掙扎「你會守護她，即便要在我和她之間做出選擇。」

對於他的要求，我啞口無言，即使在腦中一再搜尋推演出最瘋狂的情境，我也想像不出任何可能性需要做出這種抉擇。

「你不可能失敗吧，我的意思是⋯⋯你是Emet-Selch，還是我們這個時代數一數二高強的術士，我想不到任何可能，必須輪到我去拯救你們倆，這當然不是說我不願意，我⋯⋯Hades！」

感覺當我一開口就亂了心緒，Hades似乎是看準這點，狡猾的他一個箭步向前，低頭在我的唇上留下一個印記。

「比較冷靜了嗎？」

「⋯⋯恰巧相反。」無奈地躲開Hades得意洋洋的目光，他肯定是把我平時對他的捉弄都牢記在心底了「所以你是什麼時候知道的？我對她⋯⋯還有對你的感覺。」

「什麼時候？」他坐到我身邊，漫不經心地把玩著我的手指「很久很久以前，我還沈迷於與那個人在數不清的遊戲中爭奪贏家，有個男孩總是喜歡在旁邊看著，他有時候幫著我，有時候又故意要害我出糗，可是他注視我們的笑容，讓我印象非常深刻。」  
「我也忘記是從什麼時候開始了，不如你告訴我吧？Hythlodaeus?」

我困窘地垂下頭，輕輕將手指從他手中抽走——這應該是我現在唯一能展現一點自我意志的方法了。

「我瞭解了，我答應你，我會窮盡一切遵守與你的約定，因為你與我的心願是相同的⋯⋯」  
「但我還是想搬出去，我需要一點時間。」面對Hades質疑的眼神，我又補充道「當然是在Azem出城的時候，你也知道我對她沒轍，之後再說我跟你吵架就行了。」

Hades不置可否，看上去是同意了我的決定。

「不過，要是你會寂寞，隨時歡迎你來我的新家找我。」  
我說道，並且伸出手悄悄從背後朝他的腰際而去——懷著些許反擊的意圖。  
這嘗試卻被Hades逮個正著，那副白皙修長的手指牢牢抓住我的手腕，肌膚傳來的冰涼觸感與我醞釀著燠熱的身子形成明顯對比。

「還不知道是誰比較怕寂寞呢。」他的淺笑帶著些許嘲諷「而且別以為對她有用的招式，對我也會有效。」  
從那一瞬我幾乎要停止了呼吸，他從我耳後變出一朵向日葵，接著用力拍在我胸膛上——卻是在將我的上身按倒在床鋪上之後。

房間外頭傳來了那個人呼喚的聲音，Hades泛起壞笑，起身朝房門走去。

_ 所以你最好認真一點啊 _ ，在推開房門前，他回眸對我說道，接著擺了擺手，將燥熱又紊亂的心緒全留給了我。

* * *

「你想起來了嗎？」

我笑吟吟地注視當前的他，在世界破碎之後，雖然我不清楚他做了多少努力，但光是背負著Emet-Selch這個名諱，我就知道他會將自己逼到極限⋯⋯不，任何一名Amaurot的市民都會，若是站在與他相同的立場上，必定會竭盡一切去追尋將過往修復的方法，縱使在淵遠流長的時序中迷失，縱使連曾經的目標與意志都被消耗殆盡。

然而Hades沒有迷失自我，為了心中唯一的願望，他 **不能** 迷失自我，這就是為何我仍佇立在此，在他記憶深處的故鄉Amaurot中，與沒有靈魂的人偶們反覆度過相同的一天。

我是他墮向瘋狂前的最後一道鎖。

Hades將自己的臉深深埋在雙手之中，他前額的那撮白髮令我想起他原本的模樣，更為光彩奪目、更為自信傲慢。如今的他選擇被侷限於這個嬌小的軀體內，懷抱的哀嘆卻比我這一輩子所目睹地還多。我和他之間由一道創造魔法聯繫著，或許正因為如此，我能感受到他心中情緒的餘波。

「我當然記得⋯⋯和你們兩個之間的孽緣，如此美好，像星辰一般耀眼，如此沈重，像沼澤中惡毒的泥濘。每一夜、每一次我閉上眼，夢境皆不斷提醒我它們曾經存在過，那些記憶⋯⋯我怎麼可能忘記！」  
他由下而上仰望我，金黃色的眼眸從手指間隙顯露出來，動搖之中又帶著些許懇求。  
「難道我連在想像之中尋求慰藉的資格都沒有了嗎？」

我腦海中閃過不久前他抱著Azem幻影的那刻神情。  
  


「看來是我多慮了，真是抱歉，我應該要更相信你。」  
溫柔地拍了拍他的肩，也許是時候還給Hades一點個人空間了，當我準備起身要離去，他卻抓住了我的長袍下擺。

「等一下，先待在這裡，這樣很好⋯⋯」  
他前傾身子，讓額頭靠著我的膝蓋，緊抓著我袍子的雙臂微微顫抖，而呼吸聲越漸深沈。  
我只輕輕撫過他的髮絲， _ 那觸感與過去有些微的不同 _ ，的確，一切都變得不一樣了。

「像Lahabrea那般把Igeyorhm擺在身邊，剝奪『那個人』今生擁有的可能性⋯⋯正因為身為Emet-Selch，我絕不會去做這樣的事。」

「我知道。」感覺Hades的呼吸平緩了下來，我心中的大石也暫時放下「剛才在你創造的幻象當中，那是『她』現在的樣子嗎？」

Hades向我點點頭，我則忍不住笑了出來。

「氣質很像呢。」

「不管碎成幾片，那個人都是個愛惹麻煩的蠢蛋。」Hades的語氣十分氣憤，可疲倦的眼角卻掩不住那深沈的憐惜。我試想，要是我與那個人的靈魂再度面對面，會有什麼感觸自我的心底湧現呢？  
自這副被創造出來的空殼，自我那難以判斷是否仍完好無缺的靈魂。

一個彈指打斷了我的沈吟，在我面前突然出現眾多刻有星辰鐫印的水晶，我趕緊彎起臂膀將它們一一接起。

「對我來說都沒有用處了，你要怎麼處理是你的自由。」當他這麼說的時候，似乎刻意逃避了我的目光「沒其他要緊的事情就快走吧，緊接著還要履行我身為Emet-Selch的職務，去擊潰那個可悲的『英雄』。」

「Hades⋯⋯」

「喔對了，還有一個東西，是我以個人的身份留下的。」由右掌捧拾而上，他將一塊橙色的水晶高舉至我面前「帶走它吧，不要忘記我對你說過的話。」  
我的心瞬間溢滿了悲傷，卻只得無語，順從地接下他所保存的最後一顆記憶水晶。

「你答應過我了。」見到我的模樣，他皺緊眉頭。

「我答應過你。」我只點點頭。

「願你我能在天河的倒映處——」

「在群星的庇護所——」

『「 **再次相會** 。」』

* * *

  
  


我是什麼？  
我是什麼人？  
我是什麼樣的存在？

我是Hythlodaeus，是偉大城市Amaurot的驕傲市民，是被選中管理深奧的創造魔法與其創造物的學者，由委員會成員Emet-Selch親自指定，寄託了其與友人珍貴記憶的守護者。  
但是對你來說，你不需要知道這麼多，我只希望讓你理解，為什麼Emet-Selch必須站在你的對立面，將毀滅的宿命加諸於你。

我們親愛的，陌生的老朋友。

我很害怕。  
我很害怕當我面對『那個人』時，會踰越我所背負的本分，我告訴自己，這個舞台不過是Emet-Selch精心策劃的一幕，而我只需扮演好自己的角色，不多也不少。  
然而，他情緒的餘波影響著我，又或許在過了一萬兩千年後，我的壞毛病依舊改不了。對著自己說謊，對著那無瑕的真心，對著你。

Amaurot的街道依舊壯麗雄偉，即便在街頭漫步的市民少了許多，略為反常的耳語亦在空氣中散播著。他們說，有小孩子在市區裡迷了路，身上那套奇裝異服實在令人摸不著頭緒，為什麼要將天真的孩子打扮得那麼顯眼呢？簡直就像蠻族習俗中的祭品一般。  
我跑過Amaurot已經沾染上黃昏氣息的街道，在深海之下，與氾濫之光相隔萬浬，Amaurot已經不會迎來黎明， **我們** 已經沒有黎明可以期待。

可是我依舊懷有那個願望。  
  


「你好，我陌生的老朋友。」

我等待著，忐忑不安地，終於見到那個人跨入Emet-Selch所設定好的聚光燈。英雄的樣貌挺拔，堅定地拖行著自己疲憊的身軀，靈魂深處劇痛欲裂，一如我曾經見過的那樣。  
如此令人懷念的色澤。

「你介意我在等待的空擋，與你聊聊天嗎？」  
  


英雄望著我，那副藍色的眼眸好似高山清澈的湖水，無論多麼弱小，無論多麼艱辛，那個人眼中的純粹都不會改變。

我想我們終於等到了那個答案，在那隱微光線之後的真實答案。

我會在這此守護與你的約定。

親愛的Hades。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you, I want to spend a day with you, once again...
> 
> Answer through that silver lining 
> 
> End.


End file.
